The present invention relates to a hinge including a gas strut. Preferably, the present invention relates to hinge having a gas strut integrally formed with the hinge. More preferably, the present invention relates to hinge having a gas strut positioned within the working envelope of the hinge.
It is known in the art, that a gas strut can be used in combination with a hinge in order to aid with the opening of doors. In particular, it is known in the field of car boot doors to use a gas strut in combination with a hinge.
European Patent Publication No. 0808982 discloses a multi-link hinge wherein a gas strut acts on the hinge in order to assist in the opening of a car boot. FIG. 13 illustrates this conventional hinge. The hinge comprises a fixed member 1 attached to a car body, a moveable member 2 attached to the lid of a boot, an inner link 3, an outer link 4, a pivotal lever 5, a cam 6 and a gas strut 7. The inner and outer links 3, 4 pivot the moveable member 2 about the fixed member 1. The pivotal lever 5 is attached to the moveable member 2 and the cam 6 is attached to the fixed member 1, such that one end of the pivotal lever 5 comprises a roller cam follower 8 which engages the cam 6. The other end of the pivotal lever is attached to the gas strut 7. The gas strut 7 is also pivotally attached to the fixed member 2, such that when the boot is opened, the gas strut 7 is pivoted about the pivotal lever 5.
In common with other prior art designs, this hinge takes up a considerable amount of space when compared with hinges which do not use gas struts. Additionally, this type of hinge is unsightly and it is easy for users to trap fingers in the hinge, or snag clothing on the hinge. The fact that the hinges are unsightly and it is easy for users to trap fingers or clothing, means that this type of hinge does not tend to be used in doors having an axis of rotation that is vertical.